User blog:Delonjnaidu/Dead Trigger- A Guide for Newbies
Before you begin... I play Dead Trigger on Android, and it runs on OS2.3, so unfortunately I cannot take photographs to aid this guide. However, I doubt you would need it. Any photographs you really need to see can be acquired from the admins via the page of the weapon/item/map/anything that is arousing your attention. I also don't use IAP, and this guide is actaully for the players who don't or haven't spent more than a dollar on it. Introduction I discovered Dead Trigger at the beggining of December 2012 and I have never looked back. I spent about eight hours per day on the game(EDIT: half an hour now that school sucks my life into it's powerful grasp), either playing or browsing the city and store. At the time I used my tablet, but I needed a faster processor. I turned to my mother's SII. I have been playing there since the middle of December. With the Xmas update came a rather nasty spike in the prices...this is the guide for the people who didn't buy the guns they wanted before the update. In the beginning... You will be shown a catchy welcome video when you open the game for the first time. Thereafter you will be given a tour around town, and only one mission to complete- the tutorial. Use the tutorial to make sure you get your settings right if the default doesn't cut it for you. Shoot the zombies until you see a message saying 'Somebody opened a door for you'. Camp by the door and HEADSHOT as many zombies as you can! When they dry out, go to the arrow and the mission will be complete. WELL DONE! You are done with the tutorial and are ready to enjoy the game! After the tutorial... It's on! But...I have a Scorpion...WHAT'S WRONG MAN!!! Quit complaining and trigger your way through the main quests, daily missions, various ordinary missions, and supply-drop missions WITH THE SCORPION. DON'T UPGRADE THE SCORPION! When you get to Level 7, you'll have enough money to get an AK-47(and alot more if you followed my technique of not shopping). The money may seem like easy-cash, but every dollar counts when you get to the higher levels. Reccomendations I reccomend these to be the only purchases that you make: GOLD GUNS: -Colt M4(Good as Primary) -Minigun(Good for earning cash and XP from CARNAGE) -Lupara(Usually a One-Shot Headshot kill) -Enfield 303(something to splurge on at higher levels; powerful with good aim, usually a one shot Headshot for all) MONEY GUNS: -AK-47(Good as Primary) -Bren(Good as Primary or Secondary due to High Rate of Fire) -Striker(Usually a One or Two Headshot kill, more for SWATs and Hulks) GOLD ITEMS: None, rely on Supply Drops and Casino MONEY ITEMS: -Bandages -Bait -Rely on the Casino and Supply Drops for the rest CHARACTER UPGRADES: Health Upgrade 3 More Weapon Slots 1 More Item Slot Health Regeneration(pricey, but worth saving for) Radar Overall Strategy -HEADSHOT: Get as many as you can- they reward you in XP and cash and are they're fastest way to kill the undead. -AIM WELL: If you want to take off a leg, and then get a headshot, don't aim at the sky. Make sure you aim right, and use the sights whenever you can(when you're not crowded). -DEAL WITH POLICE ZOMBIES AS SOON AS YOU CAN: Most of them spit harmful blood at you, and do it once or twice before they switch to melee. So shoot em' dead quick! -DEAL WITH SWAT ZOMBIES AS SOON AS YOU CAN: These zombies are a nightmare when they get too close and are hard to take out when you are cornered with more walkers closing in. -DEAL WITH CRAWLERS AS SOON AS YOU CAN: Crawlers are a nuisance when you inevitably leave them that way. They seem to deal quite hefty blows, and are often mistaken for zombies on another floor on the radar. -DON'T WASTE GOLD OR CASH: The currency is hard to come by if you don't plan well so buy just a few guns(this Wiki has all the info you need for foresight) that you can carry through all upgrades. Use Tapjoy and especially look out for DOUBLE GOLD weekends. -FIND SAFE SPOTS ON EACH MAP: Find a spot(if possible) on each map where no zombies can get behind you so you are always looking at the places where you will come into their view. -USE THE RADAR: Make sure to watch out for zombies that you can't see on your radar. -TAKE ADVANTAGE ON PRICE OFFERS: Price offers pop up ocasionally and always after you Rank-up. Take advantage of them early on by keeping gold handy. -TAKE BREAKS WHEN YOU FEEL THE GAME IS GETTING REPETITIVE -MAKE SURE THE AIM SENSITIVITY IS JUST RIGHT SO YOU DON'T SPIN OUT OF CONTROL OR BECOME A STATUE- Aim sensitivity is crucial to your survival. Keep it so that just two or one swip will get you to face the zombies that were behind you on the radar. -ZOMBIES ARE DUMB...DON'T BE DUMBER: Run toward a fast-moving zombie and back away when it stops. Then shoot.Using this is essential when zombies are circling you and you need a quick way out. -BACKUP YOUR DATA: Don't shed tears after the update- backup your data so you'll never lose all that hard work. -DON'T MISS DAILY MISSIONS: After five consecutive days of playing, you will get 5G for each daily mission completed. 5G's per day is not bad at all. Don't miss out a single day because it reverts to 1G again if you do. -MAKE SURE TO LOOK FOR THE BRIEFCASES OF CASH: Early on, these cases net you about $500 max, but over ranks the amount increases and it is NOT worth missing. The best things in life are free...get it? DEAD TRIGGER!!! Conclusion Enjoy the game. That's it from me- I'll edit the blog when I feel I need to share more. Goodbye, and happy gaming! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts